Orion 10,000 (The Animated Series)
Orion 10,000 is a new trilogy and series directed and created by Survivefan23. It will take place after the events of Orion 10 Timelines, specifically, the events after Graduation Part 2. Airdate: May 25th, 2015 Plot: After the events of Graduation Part 2, Orion is finally free of school. With his classmates and friends scattered everywhere, Orion must learn now to live the world around him. With his new Omnitrix 10,000 by his side and his teammates, he is ready to face whatever comes his way. Synopsis: The Series is about Orion Tennyson, an alien being that arrived on Earth 19 years ago. It follows his stories from autistic child to schizophrenic adult. He uses the Omnitrix, a powerful device that allows Orion to turn into 10,000 alien forms. This series uses both fictional and non-fictional elements in its stories of this mentally ill alien being who is trying to make a positive life for God while struggling with Paranoid Schizophrenia. Main Characters: *Orion Michael Tennyson *Teresa Tennyson Recurring Characters: *Lonnie Tennyson *Janet *Orion's Toys *Jeff Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Cassie *Daisy *Lucian *Lauren *Omnitron 10,000 *Callie (Hallucinations) *Sarah *Cheyanne *Wyatt *Dwayne *Frank the Frankenstein Monster *Dr. Zenith *Kendall *Tyler (Ranger) *Koda (Ranger) *Chase (Ranger) *Riley (Ranger) *Shelby (Ranger) *Ivan (Ranger) (Coming Soon) *Unknown Aqua Ranger (Coming Soon) *Unknown Silver Ranger (Coming Soon) *Prince Phillip (Ranger) (Coming Soon) *Unknown Talon Ranger (Coming Soon) Pets: *Sable (Cat) *Missy (Dog) *Precious (Rat) *Callie (Cat) *Noisy (Quail) *Zoey (Dog) *Critter (Dog) *Sparkles (Dog) *Daisy (Dog) *Sabell (Cat) (Deceased) *Spice (Cat) (Deceased) *Winter (Dog) (Deceased) *Baby (Dog) (Deceased) (Mentioned) *Benji (Dog) (Deceased) (Mentioned) *Sam (Dog) (Deceased) (Mentioned) Guest Stars: *Josh *Robert *Matthew *Blake *Thomas *Zack Scar (Online) *Amber *Alice *Jamie (Male) *Paul *Tyler *Anne *Ben Tennyson (Crossover) *Shelby *Alexis (Cameo) *Shaman *Cindy (Orion's old friend) (Possible Return) *Lashe (Deceased) (Mentioned) *Isaac (Deceased) (Mentioned) *W.L. (Deceased) (Mentioned) *Brother Pitts (Mentioned) *Christian Lady *Christian Lady's Son (Cameo) *Kay *Frankie *Brandon (Mentioned) *Molly (Mentioned) *Arthur *Terry *Madeline *Judy *Eric (Ranger) (Interview) *Orion (Ranger) (Interview) *Dillon (Ranger) (Interview) *Judd "Chip" Lynn (Interview) *Poisandra (Show) *Wrench (Show) *Puzzler (Show) *Fury (Show) *Keeper (Show) *Sledge (Show) *Curio (Show) *Shane (Ranger) *Tori (Ranger) *Dustin (Ranger) *Hunter (Show) *Blake (Navy Ranger) (Show) *Cam (Show *Mrs. Ramsey *Jim *Peyton *Sensei the guinea pig (Show) *Lothor (Show) *Blue (Orion's Stuffed Puppy) Aliens: *Alien X *Antstrong *Outbreak *Rath *Echo Echo *Snare-Oh *XLR8 *Sandbox *Slamstrike *Armodrillo *Cyborg *Spykeback *Madblender *Ghostfreak *Ampfibian *Water Hazard *NRG *Articguana *Buzzshock *Spitter *Atomix *Badaboom *Bantor *Big Chill *Blastback *Blocker *Cat Attack *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Creeper *Cyberfire *Diamondhead *Eon *Gasket *Headsight *Heatblast *High Voltage *Humoungousaur *Joker *Knightguard *Loud Volume *Magnatude *Metallo *Minibot *Muscleman *Overflow *Overkill *Oxen *Rockhard *Rocks *Scorch *Shockstinger *Squidstrictor *The Fallen *Toepick *Upgrade *Jetray *Fasttrack *Rubix Rhino *Arc Master *Zoron *Bloxx *Brains & Brawn *Brainstorm *Centron *Eatle *Fourarms *Grey Matter *Icepick *Jetray *Jetstream *Putty *Rescue King *Sharp Shot *Swampfire *Tail Whip *Tunnel Hide *Ultimate Chromastone *Blitzwolfer *Death Claw *Death Flash *Demonfire *Eye Guy *Gutrot *Whampire *Grim Creeper *Adapter *Angelhands *Cyborg *Astrodactyl *Black Ice *Blackstone *Bonehead *Pirate X *Goop *Gravattack *Longrack *Kickin' Hawk *Lodestar *War Machine *Bone Blaster *Squadfire *Dino Thunder *Wildmutt *Terraspin *Timelapse *Thunderhoof *Ultimate Diamondhead *Ultimate Clockwork *Ultimate Squidstrictor *Bullfrag *Blue *Sideswipe Episodes: Season 1: (The New Beginning) *1.) A New Beginning Part 1 *2.) A New Beginning Part 2 *3.) Project 10,000 *4.) Return of the King *5.) A Change for the Better 4 *6.) X = O + C (July) *7.) Power Up Rescue King! *8.) Protector of the Earth *9.) Insect Wars (August) *10.) When Pirates Attack! Season 2: (Alien Origins) *11.) Origins: Outbreak *12.) Origins: Blocker *13.) Origins: Omega Power! *14.) Origins: Snakepit *15.) Origins: Overkill *16.) Origins: Squidstrictor Season 3 (Galactic Monsters) *17.) Darkness Falls *18.) Are U Ready For The Monsters? *19.) Galactic Monsters Part 1 *20.) Galactic Monsters Part 2 Season 4 (The Holidays Part 1) *21.) Bring Out the Light! *22.) When Times Change *23.) Dead Secrets *24.) The Turkey Calls Season 5 (The Holidays Part 2) *25.) Coming to a Close *26.) Near the End *27.) Winter Falls *28.) When Love Came Down Season 6 (The New Year: 2016) *29.) 2016! *30.) Plans for the New Year *31.) Engage *32.) The Times are Changing Season 7 (Harsh History) *33.) Break Through the Depression *34.) Crash Course *35.) History Repeats *36.) The 4th Death Season 8 (Rescue Mission) *34.) We're Going On A Rescue Mission *35.) Location, Location, Location *36.) The Hidden Files *37.) Saving Cindy (Movie) Movies: *Battle of the Time Warp (Summer 2016) Notes: *The Theme song was supposed to be SAVE THE FUTURE! from Transformers Adventure, but was replaced by the theme to Power Rangers Dino Charge. *In January 2016, the original theme song titled SAVE THE FUTURE! will be used, replacing Dino Charge. Category:Survivefan23